Enticing
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Three years after Sozi's Comet. Katara wants to show Aang a new waterbending move she learned but the instructions get... heated... especially when Katara begins to notice just how much Aang has grown and filled out since she met him. ONESHOT


Enticing

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt to write for this fandom! I got the idea for this ONESHOT after seeing an amazing drawing on deviantArt. Please bear with me if the characters are not exactly spot on, I'm still studying them so it might not be perfect, I did _try _to keep them as much in character as I could though.

I decided there is enough stories about Aang's hormones going haywire around Katara on here, Katara needed some spot-light too! Well anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a lazy summer day, three years after the defeat of Ozai and his daughter. Though once separated for a while, doing their own things, Sokka and Suki at the Kyoshi island, Toph visiting Ba Sing Se and trying to set things straight with her parents, Zuko at his palace in the Fire Nation, and Katara with Aang, most of the group had found themselves together again, traveling the world, helping those in need after the century long war. Presently the group that consisted of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, and of course Momo and Appa, were camping for a while, just relaxing under the energy-sapping sun that seemed especially strong that day.

Splashing sounds were heard all around. The heat drove the friends to seek a cooler environment, preferably near water, and Aang had not wanted to over-heat poor Appa who had to carry them all. "Hey, Aang! Come on in and join me, I want to show you a new waterbending move I just learned to do!" Katara beckoned as she caught site of her airbending friend. She was standing in the middle of a collected pool of water from the lake not far from where the group was camping. Katara watched as Aang grinned and walked over.

"Sure!" He said eagerly. She blinked and felt herself flush when Aang tore the top section of his robes off without warning. Although she had seen Aang without a shirt before, many times before, she had not really taken any time to actually notice how much he had grown and filled out over the four years since she met him. At sixteen, Aang was no longer the scrawny little kid she found in the sphere of ice... he was a young _man _now, nearly a foot taller than her and all lean muscle without a trace of baby-fat... even his jaw had chiseled to a sharp edge. Katara's musing was interrupted when Aang waved a hand in front of her. "You there?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay um it goes like this," Katara began, tearing her gaze away from her younger friend to show him the steps, she was well aware of his heated gaze on her following her every move but she refused to let it affect her... not that she succeeded in that. Before long Aang got the idea and began to imitate her. Katara stopped moving to observe him, no longer surprised he was able to preform the move so flawlessly on the first try. She watched his powerful arms make wide arcs and his large hands spear forward, sending the water rocketing toward a nearby boulder and slicing through it as instructed... such strength...

"So? How'd I do?" He asked modestly, honestly wondering if he did it right. Katara once again blinked back into reality, fighting the blush from her face and smiled.

"You did perfectly!" She answered, receiving an excited grin from her old student. Once she had finished showing him what she had invented, Katara turned to rinse the water from her hair, twisting and bending over so it wouldn't make such a splash. She was no aware of how Aang's eyes darkened by the simple gesture, or how his own face flushed bright red.

When Katara turned back, he was there, right in front of her, the suddenness of his proximity making her gasp and stagger back, however, with the help of Aang's airbending enhanced lightning reflexes, he was able to catch her before she tripped and fell backwards into the water. Katara's breath caught in her throat as Aang drew closer to her, she could practically _feel _the heat radiating off his body and she _knew _it was _not _the weather. Katara's face reddened further as her eyes watched transfixed as a bead of sweat or water – she wasn't sure and frankly, she didn't care – trailed down the length of his his now much more defined neck. Her mouth went dry as she felt his fingers bump against hers, enticing her to submit to him in this battle of wills. Who was she to back down?

She didn't know who moved first but in an instant Katara's arms were loosely around his neck, resting on his broad shoulders as she stood of her tip-toes and his lips, so soft and inviting, were hovering tantalizingly over her's, just barely touching, his neck craned down toward her, no longer the other-way around. "Kiss me," Aang whispered. Katara shivered again, the request – or order – was issued in the huskiest tone she had ever heard from him... how could she refuse? Their lips collided in a slow but heated kiss, Katara tried not to squirm so much as she felt his strong hands gently trace the curves of her hips. Her lips trembled and her breath hitched as she felt his tongue gently probe them, begging entrance, again, she could not refuse him.

Just as the kiss began to really steam the pool of water around them, a voice broke the bliss the couple shared. "Hey, you guys done waterbending? We should head out if we wanna make it on time for Zuko's wedding! I hear there's gunna be a meat buffet!" Katara gasped in both shock and disappointment when Aang pulled away abruptly. He smiled apologetically and took her hand, kissing her knuckles in a charming, affectionate way.

"We'll finish this later..." Aang promised, managing to look sweet and suggestive all at once... that was Aang for you! "We're coming Sokka!" he called, tugging a still dazed Katara with him toward the rocks where their clothes were.

"Jeez! What took you guys so long? What were you doing back there? Making out? Your heart-rates are crazy!" Toph teased, giving them a leering look.

"Ew..." Sokka muttered, shaking the images of his little sister kissing _Aang_ out of his head.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know..." Aang responded with an out-of-place cheery smile. Naturally, Toph blanched and shook her head.

"Actually, no, I wouldn't like to know, Twinkle-toes..." she answered. "Where did you learn to talk like that, anyway?" she asked curiously.

Aang shrugged and smiled. "I just heard it somewhere once," he responded truthfully.

"Hah! For a second there I thought you grew a pair!" Sokka crowed.

"SOKKA!" Katara scolded, trying desperately to beat down the blush that threatened to once again break her cool after calming down from her "encounter" with Aang moments before. However... Aang merely tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, resembling a confused bunny-dog puppy.

"Grew a pair of what?" He asked innocently.

"..." Toph shook her head, even _she _got it...

"Nevermind, man!" Sokka grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Katara smiled at her boyfriend, amazed that he was still capable of being so innocent... even when most of the things they did together she wouldn't necessarily call them as such... there's that blush again. Suki had been silent all this time, just watching the banter in amusement, wondering if they were like this when they all met as well.

"We should go now," Suki suggested, pulling her boyfriend's arm toward Appa.

"Yeah, okay!" Aang agreed, following the example and taking Katara's hand. Katara shivered at the contact of his hand engulfing hers and she peeked up at him behind her lashes, pleased to see him blush when she smiled at him... it seemed he wasn't the only one that could still entice a reaction.

* * *

**End A/N**: WOO! I hope everyone liked this! Sorry this was so short, it was a fleeting thought I had that I didn't want to forget and it turned into a little fic. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
